EXO - My Turn To Cry
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' My Turn To Cry (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Mini Álbum:' Miracles In December (Korean Ver.) *'Pista:' 4 *'Género:' Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Diciembre-2013 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización' angmongeul kkwosseoyo uldeon geudaereul anajugi jeone kkumeseo kkaeeo beoryeotjyo seogeulpeun mame keoteuneul yeoreo dalbiche muldeurin nunmullo pyeonjil bonaeyo Remember geudaega himdeul ttaemyeon hangsang nunmureul useumgwa bakkwotjyo na eomneun goseseon uljimayo Don’t cry nunmuri manteon geudaeraseo oh andwaeyo It’s my turn to cry naega halgeyo geudaeui nunmul moa It’s my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo geu nunmulkkaji This time This time yeah beorilppeonhaetdeon baraen sajindeul neomu apaseo ijen bol suga eobtjyo tto jami oji annneun bam eoduun bangane nuntteugo anja geudae eolgul geuryeoyo sujupdeon misowa sangnyanghan nundongja ango sipeunde eotteohhajyo na eomneun goseseon uljimayo Good-bye ijen nae eokkael mot billyeoyo Oh andwaeyo It’s my turn to cry naega halgeyo geudaeui nunmul moa It’s my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo geu nunmulkkaji This time ne nunmulkkaji This time yeah- nan (ajik) neol (geudaereul) sa (manhi) rang (saranghan) hae (nameoji) yo (neomunado geuriwoyo) ul (budi) ji (geogiseon) mal (haengbok) ayo (haejwoyo) I’m missing you andwaeyo It’s my turn to cry naega halgeyo geudaeui nunmul moa It’s my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo geu nunmulkkaji This time uljimayo Baby It’s my turn to cry naega halgeyo geudaeui nunmul moa It’s my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo geu nunmulkkaji This time geu nunmulkkaji this time geu nunmulkkaji This time neol saranghae yeah geu nunmulkkaji This time neol saranghae saranghae saranghae uljimayo naege matgyeo 'Español' Tuve una pesadilla antes de que pudiera abrazarte, Que estaba llorando, me desperté Con un corazón triste, abrí las cortinas Con mis lágrimas de luna manchada, te envíe una carta Recuerda, cuando las cosas eran difíciles Siempre cumplí tus lágrimas en sonrisas No llores en lugares sin mí, no llores Porque siempre había un montón de lágrimas No, es mi turno para llorar, voy a llorar ahora Voy a tomar todas tus lágrimas Es mi turno para llorar, dámelas Incluso las lágrimas, esta vez Esta vez sí Las fotografías descoloridas que casi me tiraste Me duele tanto que no puedo mirarlos ahora Es otra noche de insomnio me siento en Mi habitación oscura con los ojos abiertos dibujando tu cara Su tímida sonrisa y ojos dulces Quiero abrazarte, ¿qué hago? No llores en lugares sin mí, adiós Porque no se puede prestar mis hombros más Oh No, es mi turno para llorar, voy a llorar ahora Voy a tomar todas tus lágrimas Es mi turno para llorar, dámelas Incluso las lágrimas, esta vez Incluso tus lágrimas, esta vez sí Te amo (Todavía Te quiero mucho, te extraño) No llores (Por favor, ser feliz en aquel lugar) Te estoy extrañando No, es mi turno para llorar, voy a llorar ahora Voy a tomar todas tus lágrimas Es mi turno para llorar, dámelas Incluso las lágrimas, esta vez No llores bebé Es mi turno para llorar, voy a llorar ahora Voy a tomar todas tus lágrimas Es mi turno para llorar, dámelas Incluso las lágrimas, esta vez Incluso las lágrimas, esta vez Incluso las lágrimas, esta vez Te amo, Incluso las lágrimas, esta vez Te amo Te amo, Te amo, no llores Dámelas 'Hangul' 악몽을 꿨어요 울던 그대를 안아주기 전에 꿈에서 깨어 버렸죠 서글픈 맘에 커튼을 열어 달빛에 물들인 눈물로 편질 보내요 Remember 그대가 힘들 때면 항상 눈물을 웃음과 바꿨죠 나 없는 곳에선 울지마요 Don’t cry 눈물이 많던 그대라서 oh 안돼요 It’s my turn to cry 내가 할게요 그대의 눈물 모아 It’s my turn to cry 내게 맡겨요 그 눈물까지 This time This time yeah 버릴뻔했던 바랜 사진들 너무 아파서 이젠 볼 수가 없죠 또 잠이 오지 않는 밤 어두운 방안에 눈뜨고 앉아 그대 얼굴 그려요 수줍던 미소와 상냥한 눈동자 안고 싶은데 어떻하죠 나 없는 곳에선 울지마요 Good-bye 이젠 내 어깰 못 빌려요 Oh 안돼요 It’s my turn to cry 내가 할게요 그대의 눈물 모아 It’s my turn to cry 내게 맡겨요 그 눈물까지 This time 네 눈물까지 This time yeah- 난 (아직) 널 (그대를) 사 (많이) 랑 (사랑한) 해 (나머지) 요 (너무나도 그리워요) 울 (부디) 지 (거기선) 말 (행복) 아요 (해줘요) I’m missing you 안돼요 It’s my turn to cry 내가 할게요 그대의 눈물 모아 It’s my turn to cry 내게 맡겨요 그 눈물까지 This time 울지마요 Baby It’s my turn to cry 내가 할게요 그대의 눈물 모아 It’s my turn to cry 내게 맡겨요 그 눈물까지 This time 그 눈물까지 This time 그 눈물까지 This time 널 사랑해 yeah 그 눈물까지 This time 널 사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 울지마요 내게 맡겨 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop